


Damn Sunspots

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, Kara is Different, Mild Drama, Mild Sexual Content, poor Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara and Lena's sexy times get a bit awkward as a freak hyperactive amount of sunspots causes Kara to lose her famous self control she has.





	Damn Sunspots

When it happened, Lena screamed in pain. Kara yelped.   
Lena jumped backwards from Kara, and stumbled to the floor. She cradled her left fist. “AGGHHH!”   
Kara used her X-Ray vision. “Oh, geez. I didn't mean to break your fingers. I don't understand, I have a lot of control normally!” 

Her cellphone dinged, and she looked down at it. It was a message from Alex. “Sunspot activity is much higher than normal, Kara, and Superman says it could mess with your powers. Even if you were underground, like he was once.” 

Kara winced. “Great, sunspots.”   
Lena cradled her broken left hand and took a deep breath. “At least it wasn't hyper-compressive force on my hand, I didn't want bone fragments to mix with my blood.” 

Kara sighed. “I think we're going to have to have Alex's help on this one.”  
“I am not telling your sister that I was fisting you when you smashed my fingers.” Lena grumbled.  
“Alex is a very serious person and will take this seriously, I promise you!” Kara frowned.

&^&

“HAHAHAHA!” Alex laughed for almost a full minute. “I'm sorry, but really, you were fisting my sister, and the freaking sunspot activity made her self-control break, and she broke your fingers?” 

Lena grumbled.   
Kara frowned. “Alex, did you get into the Nitrous Oxide again?”   
Alex smirked and wiped away tears of laughter. “I'm sorry, Kara, I'm not usually this bad, but I just, the way that you guys came to me and asked me for my help.”   
Lena sighed. “At the very least you should offer me some Nitrous Oxide.”   
Alex grinned. “Okay, I admit I did gas myself accidentally once, and boy that was humorous, but you know, dangerous.”

Kara sighed. “At least it's not a huge amount of damage.”   
Lena nodded. “At least my fist was there and not somewhere else.”

“Lena!” Kara and Alex said at the same time.

Lena smirked. “Okay, fair enough, you two.”   
Alex sighed. “Look, whatever you two decide to do in the bedroom, knock yourselves out, but I don't need to know all your fetishes, okay.” 

Kara groaned. “That was like one time, and it felt nice.”   
Alex groaned. “Kara, I just said I didn't want to hear about it!” 

Lena chuckled. “Sorry, Alex.”   
Kara blushed. “Yeah. Sorry.” 

Alex sighed. “You two were freaking made for each other, you know that?”

Lena grinned. “Okay.”

&^&

A few days later, after the freak sunspot activity died down, Kara and Lena were relaxing in Kara's bed. Kara looked up at the ceiling and smiled. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you too, Kara.” Lena grinned. “But I do not want to pleasure you until I'm certain the sunspots go away completely, and that's in 7 more days.”

Kara groaned. “Lena!”   
“Hehe, I love messing with you.” Lena grinned.

Kara sighed and kissed her. “I love you though, Lena, even when you mess with me.”   
“I honestly never thought I'd have some broken fingers after trying to pleasure someone.” Lena grinned.

“Oh, dear, I'm never going to hear the end of this.” Kara groaned.  
Lena looked at the bandages wrapped around her fingers. “Honestly, I think it could have been worse.”  
“Your fingers should be back to normal in a month. Hopefully.” Kara sighed.

“Yeah, I'm aware how quickly broken fingers heal.” Lena chuckled.   
Kara sighed. “This is really embarrassing.” 

Lena smiled. “Hey, you know, it was a learning experience. Like never fist you during sunspot activity.” She grinned.  
“Nooo.” Kara groaned.

Lena grinned. “Oh, Kara.” 

Kara smiled. “At least that doesn't prevent me from fisting you.”   
Lena grinned. “Oh, my. Kara...”   
They kissed deeply.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sometimes these things happen. :)  
> Extreme amounts of Sunspots and Solar Flares both mess with Superman's powers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't laugh too hard.


End file.
